My Angel
by potterbiscuits
Summary: In which Leo Valdez is District 12's male tribute and Nico Di Angelo is an Avox he encounters in the Capitol. Beware of possible feels. This story centers around Valdangelo, my ultimate OTP. If you don't like slash, don't read. Keep in mind that I wrote this over the course of one day & I haven't revised or even re-read this. I'm just going with my gut, so sorry for any errors.
1. My Angel

It had been 22 hours since the reaping of the 124th annual Hunger Games. The newly chosen tributes from District 12 sat in silence aboard a luxurious train, course set for Panem's glorious Capitol. Leo Valdez looked rather out of place, sitting awkwardly on a crimson velvet sofa in his ragged gray clothes, surrounded by high-quality Capitol goods. He shifted the tool belt on his waist and relaxed back into the soft fabric of his seat, watching an eccentrically-dressed Effie Trinket mill throughout the train car straightening blankets and adjusting lampshades.

Leo exhaled heavily, running his fingers over a scar on his neck, obtained from performing a foolish experiment with the electric fence separating District 12 from the Meadow - it really is fixed and working. At this time yesterday, he'd been sitting in the patchy grass near his makeshift house, fiddling with bits of metal and wire, as he usually did. He never thought, out of all the teenagers in District 12, that he would be reaped - out of the hundreds of slips of clean white paper in the boys' glass reaping ball, only four of them read "Leo Valdez". Leo was fifteen, meaning his name went into the drawing a minimum of four times, stated by Panem's law, however, many potential tributes chose to enter the drawing more times than they were required to. The winner of the Hunger Games was rewarded with food, money, and a permanent place for the victor and their family to live. Having multiple entries was common for teens of District 12, who were lucky if they were able to keep themselves alive.

Leo didn't have to worry about multiple entries - he had been an orphan for seven years now, since the day his mother passed away. Esperanza Valdez had been working in her small repair shop, the source of what meager income she was able to produce, when a wire's spark set off a small flame, which quickly caught onto the wall of the shop. The already-weak building collapsed almost instantaneously in reaction to the fire, crushing everything inside, including Esperanza. Eight-year-old Leo never thought he'd have to bury his own mother's dead body, but that's what he ended up doing at midnight in the dead of winter seven years ago, almost to the day.

The Capitol's lights blinded Leo as the train pulled into a bustling station filled with the nightmarish people of Panem's center. Peacekeepers rushed the District 12 team through the crowd and they were led to a lavish, eccentrically decorated penthouse. Dinner was served almost immediately, a feast of raspberry soup, lamb stew, and crackers printed with a mockingjay symbol. Effie set down her crystal-clear champagne glass and peered over the table with an off-putting smile. "Now, isn't this a lovely dinner." The words, which seemed like those of a question, were issued like a command.

"It's very nice," sounded the polite voice of the girl seated to Leo's left. Hazel was her name, Leo remembered. She was District 12's female tribute. Leo didn't know her very well, but he had seen her around the Hob, offering to sew clothes for people in exchange for food. She was a nice girl, very clever, and could easily hold her own. Hazel would definitely be a force to be reckoned with in the arena.

Effie snapped her fingers loudly. "I think we're ready for our dessert now," she called. Leo was startled by a hand whisking his plate away - he looked up just in time to briefly lock eyes with the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

The boy had eyes like coals - blacker than black with a hint of blinding shine peeking through the cracks. The black of his eyes matched the black of his hair, which hung softly across his forehead. Thin ebony strands brushed his neck and the shoulders of his blood-red servant's uniform. Contrasting the black was the ghostly white of his transparent-looking skin - Leo swore he could see right through to the boy's skull. Before he could get a closer look, the boy had disappeared with Leo's empty plate.

He turned toward Effie. "Who was that?" he asked, regarding to the servant boy.

"Just an Avox," she answered with disgust. "They're people who are being punished for defying our glorious Capitol." Leo raised an eyebrow. This place was as crazy as people said. Punishing people for disagreeing with the government? And he thought District 12 was awful.

Just then, the Avox boy reappeared, carrying a tray of small brightly colored cakes and began distributing them around the table. As the boy slid a blue cake in front of him, Leo lightly touched the boy's forearm with his fingertips, sending an icy shock through his entire body. "Hey, what are they making you-"

"Leo Valdez!" Effie snapped. Leo abruptly pulled his hand away from the boy and placed it on the table. "Do not speak to the Avoxes! They won't answer you anyway, they have had their tongues cut out. Nico, back to your post." Leo stared glassy-eyed as the Avox quickly vanished into the shadows. Nico. His name was Nico.

Leo had spent the past 15 minutes rewiring the window screen in his bedroom to show an image of his mother's repair shop. Satisfied with his work, he unfolded the pajamas given to him by the Capitol and began to strip off his ragged District 12 clothing.

The bedroom door slid open just as Leo had pulled off his shirt. Leo whipped his head around and blushed furiously upon seeing who was there. It was the Avox boy, Nico, carrying a silver tray with a glass of water. Nico's pale cheeks turned pink as he took a few steps into the room, offering the glass. He noticed that the Avox was trying hard not to focus on Leo's bare chest.

Leo's lips curved into a small smile as he reached out and took the glass of water. "Thanks," he said politely. Nico held his gaze for a few seconds, allowing Leo to drink in the pure darkness of the boy's wide eyes. The Avox broke their stare, his eyes drifting to a spot on the side of Leo's neck. His scar. "Oh, that," Leo laughed. "There's this electric fence near where I live, and I wanted to see if… Eh, it's stupid. Never mind." Nico's thin black eyebrows raised in curiosity, the expression in his eyes urging Leo on. He wanted to hear the story. Leo chuckled. "Oh, fine."

Nico listened intently to Leo, who was seated on the edge of the bed, as he told of the origin of his scar. Apparently, Leo had heard a rumor that the old electric fence in District 12 had been fixed up and was working again, and wanted to see for himself. When he arrived at the edge of the district, the fence looked as dull and lifeless as ever. Still skeptical, the then-eleven-year-old boy touched the fence with his finger. When there was no spark, he grabbed onto the wires and began to climb. About halfway up the fence, Leo felt a sharp pain on the left side of his neck which immediately spread to the rest of his body and sent him tumbling to the ground. He was left with a slightly bruised elbow, and a series of veiny-looking pink scars. Nico loved the way this boy spoke so animatedly, like he was reliving the experience all over again. He tried his best to keep his eyes glued to the boy's chocolate-brown ones, but kept catching himself looking at Leo's bare torso. Unlike his neck, Leo's body was smooth and clean, and deeply tanned from the sun. He appeared scrawny when clothed, but now Nico saw that Leo's arms and stomach were lean and muscular. He snapped his gaze back up to Leo's before he got too lost in his daydreams. Fraternizing with Capitol citizens and guests, tributes especially, was unacceptable and would probably get him killed.

Ignoring his own thoughts, Nico impulsively stepped forward, reached out, and touched Leo's scar. His skin was surprisingly warm, in a comforting way, like the warmth from a bonfire.

Leo was a bit surprised to feel the Avox's ice-cold fingers on his neck. Nico moved like a ghost - he seemed to suddenly appear when Leo was least expecting him to. His incredible black eyes stared at the scar with concern and curiosity. Leo thought the boy was about to make another move, but he withdrew abruptly, his face practically bloodred with embarrassment. Nico sprinted to the door and began to leave, before Leo caught his hand, stopping the Avox in his tracks. "It's ok," Leo whispered, gently pulling Nico inside and shutting the bedroom door.

Nico could feel his cheeks burning. He felt like he was going to melt, due to a combination of his embarrassment and the closeness between his body and Leo's bonfire heat.

Leo felt an unmistakable tension between himself and Nico. He couldn't help but gape at the boy's incredible beauty. He wanted to know Nico, he wanted Nico to trust him, and he wanted to trust Nico. He wanted Nico to be his.

Still holding his hand, Leo guided Nico to the bed and sat down cross-legged to face him, once again lost in his coal-pit eyes. His free hand wandered to Nico's leg, his fingertips feeling the sandpapery fabric of his uniform. Nico watched as Leo's hand trailed up his thigh and across his stomach, eventually resting just below his sternum. He looked at Nico with a cheeky grin. "This stuff must be so uncomfortable to wear." Nico's lip curled into a smirk. He unbuttoned his thick woolen uniform shirt and allowed Leo to pull it off his shoulders and toss it onto the floor. Leo let his arms wrap loosely around Nico's waist and pull him closer. He brought his face closer to the other boy's, letting their noses touch, causing Nico to blush furiously once again. Chuckling, Leo planted a kiss on the corner of the Avox's muted mouth. Their eyes locked as Nico slid his hands over Leo's muscular chest and around his neck. Leo pulled the slightly smaller boy up onto his lap, allowing him to wrap his legs around Leo's hips.

Leo couldn't force his eyes away from Nico's stunning face. His soft jawline, his small, pointed chin, the slight curve to his nose. The boy was like a skeleton, a living ghost. He was like nothing Leo had ever seen before and his attraction to him was practically tangible in the air surrounding them. He knew at this point that this was no longer a game, he wasn't just flirting, these feelings were undeniably real. As he left a trail of gentle kisses up Nico's neck, Leo became sure that he had never experienced anything so perfect.

Nico held tightly to Leo's curls, clinging to the heat of his kisses. He felt as if Leo were thawing him - all of the anger and sadness that he had been physically forced to keep inside of him for as long as he could remember seemed to melt away, if only for this moment. Nico never wanted to let go. He never wanted this night to end. He wanted Leo's arms around his waist, he wanted to feel Leo's chest against his own, he wanted Leo. He wanted Leo more than he had ever wanted anything in all the fourteen years he'd been alive. At this point, after all he'd been through, Leo was his everything.

Leo couldn't contain himself. He giggled furiously, smiling widely as he placed his forehead against Nico's. His eyes, black like midnight, were crinkled by his smile and shiny with tears. A single drop spilled out and slid down his pale cheek. Leo pulled away, surprised. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern as he wiped the tear away. Nico sat in silence, eventually sighing heavily and wiping his eyes. Leo stroked the Avox's pale forearm. There was no way for him to convey his feelings, it was impossible for him to share how he felt.

Suddenly, Nico stood, crossing the bedroom to a small coffee table. He picked up a small writing tablet and a pen, which Leo had not noticed there before. He stood and walked over to Nico. By the time he reached the table, Nico had written something on the tablet. Two words, eight letters.

"Thank you."

Leo practically burst into tears. Before he could respond with something half as life-changing, Nico's lips were on his, and Leo was returning the favor. The kiss was salty from their tears. It was wet, it was messy, and it was unplanned, but it was all they wanted, all they needed. Leo pulled away first, only from lack of breath. He tried to say something, to laugh, to make any sort of noise besides the awful sputtering that came as a result of his crying. He pulled the Avox into a hug, creating a puddle of salty tears on his shoulder, and allowing him to do the same.

Nico knew the law - if he were caught with Leo doing anything at all, let alone this, he would be shot and killed on the spot. But he didn't care anymore. In the incredibly short time that they had known each other, Leo had filled the void left in him when he was taken from his family, made an Avox. Leo was his missing piece. He didn't care if he was breaking the oh-so-sacred Capitol law, didn't care that he was putting his life on the line. Nico knew now that this was what love felt like, and he never wanted to let go of this feeling. This is why he allowed Leo to lead him into bed.

The collision of fire and ice was almost explosive.

Leo was awakened by a hard thump on the head. He lifted a hand and rubbed his eyes, opening them sleepily. A strange, alien-looking creature stood above him, dressed all in white, holding a gargantuan rifle. A Peacekeeper.

He felt an unsettling warmth on his right arm, soon spreading to his back, as if it were flowing beneath him. A slightly metallic scent was present in the air.

Leo sat up and turned his head hesitantly. It was Nico. He screamed, a noise sounding as though it came from a wild animal. He threw himself over the body, shook Nico's head, prayed to every deity from every religion that this was a dream. This was not real. It couldn't be. He wouldn't let it be.

Suddenly, Effie stood above him. "Leo Valdez." Her voice was full of venom. "Interacting with the Avoxes is against Capitol law. If you were not to be a tribute in the Hunger Games, you would have met the same fate as your little friend has." The tears stung Leo's eyes. He shook his head. There was no way this was happening. He wouldn't let them take Nico away. His angel couldn't be gone.

Effie straightened up, walking toward the bedroom door. "Come now, Leo, your training begins today, you don't want to be late." She opened the door, turning to look at Leo's hopeless, tear-stained face once more.

"Happy Hunger Games."


	2. Epilogue

The dreaded day had arrived. Dressed in his custom-made jacket, pants, and boots, Leo Valdez sat cross-legged on the cold tile floor, head in his hands. A bead of sweat inched down his forehead, a matching tear creeped down his cheek. It was almost impossible for Leo to think about anything but his impending death, but swimming in these morbid thoughts was the memory of a beautifully mysterious boy with ghostly skin and hair blacker than black. Leo had loved him more than anything else in the world. But with love came loss. Leo had learned the hard way.

Cinna, his costume designer, knelt beside him on the tile, moving his fingers in small circles on the trubute's shoulder. "The jacket is thin, but dense. Some kind of synthetic thermal material. I'm guessing you're pretty warm right now." Cinna offered a small smile in an attempt to calm the orphaned District 12 tribute.

Leo smirked. "You think?" The designer laughed.

"No matter how bad it gets, it's always lighthearted comments from you. That will get you far." Cinna stood, his eyes filling. "You know, Leo, you do have a chance at this." He helped the boy to his feet.

"I don't need your sympathy," he grumbled. "Have you seen these kids? I'm not going home. They'll eat me alive in the first ten minutes."

Cinna grabbed Leo's shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "I'm serious. You're small. You're quick. You're clever. You can outsmart them. Brute force isn't always the answer." Leo felt a faint blush rise in his cheeks. "If that's not enough, remember, everyone loves an underdog. I guarantee you'll get sponsors. I can't bet, but if I could, I'd bet on you. No question."

They were startled as an automated voice rang out, "Ten seconds to launch." Leo took Cinna's hands from his shoulders, pulling him in for one last embrace. Leo entered the glass tube, his entrance to whatever horrors awaited him in the arena. He watched as Cinna left the small white room, with one final nod as the door closed for good. Another tear escaped. He breathed deeply, exhaling with a faint squeak. Another thought entered his head, a thought of Nico. Nico, who had been his everything, if only for that night. His one, his only love, he'd been telling himself. He questioned the thought- he'd known Nico for a total of nine hours. Had it really been love, or just another one-night stand, driven solely by lust? Leo was prone to that kind of feeling, constantly flirting with girls back in 12. Had Nico just been another simple crush?

"No." He spoke it aloud. "No! NO!" The dam behind his eyes collapsed, his eyes became an endless waterfall. The soundproof glass tube hid Leo's helpless screams as the small round platform beneath his feet elevated him into the arena.

Leo could tell why he'd been dressed in such warm clothing. The ground was blinding white, as far as the eye could see. Tiny white granules fell around him, melting to the touch. Leo caught a few flakes in his gloved hand. All identical. Capitol-made. Looking around at the other tributes as their heads viciously swivelled left and right, he exhaled slowly, his breath condensing into silvery swirls. Leo could have sworn he saw a heart.

Frost settled upon Leo's freezing lips, a cold sensation he'd only felt once before. Nico's last message echoed in his head over and over, like a mantra. Thank you. Ironic, almost. At this point, the boy's words felt like a sick joke, a spiteful poison in Leo's mind. The tears froze on his cheeks.

Leo knew there was no way he'd survive this reversed hell. Not a chance. Not when the constant sensation of cold reminded him so much of the boy he loved.


End file.
